


Chocolate

by purplesocrates



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One
Genre: Chocolate feeding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: From this prompt:It's late February, it snow's every other day, freeses in the night and then it rains the next day. It's been a hell of a winter. La Cour is overworked, tired, and alarmingly thin, does not sleep and does not eat. Fischer needs to find a way to tempt him to rest and eat .





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingtime/gifts).



It's cold, bone chillingly cold. It's still snowing and is showing no signs of stopping. The very air is cold and your breath freezes in a cloud every time you breathe. La Cour is always cold even in the summer his blood runs at a colder temperature. Fischer is always warm, vibrating with heat, he runs hot always has he is fuelled by cigarettes and coffee. Fischer watches La Cour shiver, his skin is pale and taught, almost translucent you can see his bones. He is not eating he is obsessing over their new case, when he gets like this he goes inside his own mind and is very hard to reach.

Hard to reach unless you are Fischer who knows La Cour better than La Cour knows himself.

Fischer makes a decision to make La Cour eat something. He starts small with chocolate, dark chocolate that he knows La Cour loves. He breaks off a small block and eats in front of La Cour who watches with the beginnings of rapt interest. Fischer then breaks off another piece and offers it to La Cour who eyes him suspiciously as though he might take it away at the last moment. He is partly right because as La Cour reaches out for it with his hand Fischer pulls it back and shakes his head. La Cour frowns and drops his hand away, Fischer offers the chocolate once again.

“Take it.” Fischer says and smiles. La Cour then sees the twinkle in Fischer's eyes and knows what he wants him to do.

“No.” La Cour says and gets back to reading the report he was studying.

Fischer is still holding the chocolate, “you need to eat.”

“I'm fine.” La Cour doesn't look up and Fischer can see he has withdrawn again.

He lowers his hand and reconsiders. They are alone in the mobile office it's late and everyone else has gone back to the hotel. Fischer wants to take La Cour back to the hotel feed him something and then make him forget for a while but instead they are both sat here while La Cour obsesses.

Fischer stands up taking the chocolate with him he walks the short distance to La Cour’s desk, he stands just behind him and waits for a reaction. There is nothing forthcoming. He smiles briefly and then moves so he is standing next to where La Cour is sat he then perches on the edge of the desk. La Cour is still determinedly ignoring him, head bent down face hidden behind that wonderful strawberry blonde hair. Fischer can't help himself and he reaches down and strokes the soft strands of hair. This gets a small reaction, a slight lean into the touch, but La Cour still doesn't look at him.

“Thomas.” Fischer says his name rarely and this illicit’s a small huff of what could be amusement, his hand still stroking soft red strands. “Thomas” he says again and this time La Cour turns his head and looks at Fischer. His eyes look tired and red, his skin has an unhealthy pallor but he still looks beautiful to Fischer who can't help but smile. He removes his hand from La Cour’s hair he breaks off another piece of chocolate and holds it out to La Cour just in front of his mouth. This cause him to almost smile which is a small victory.

“Take it.” Fischer says softly and presses the chocolate gently against his lips. “Please.”

La Cour considers for a moment before giving in and slowly opening his mouth, yielding to Fischer as he always does. Fischer gently puts the chocolate and his fingers inside La Cour's mouth placing the small block on his tongue. La Cour closes his mouth around Fischer's fingers and gently sucks melting the chocolate and causing Fischer to smile when he feels a chocolate coated tongue swirl around his fingers.

After a few moments Fischer removes his fingers from La Cour's mouth and sucks them clean between his own lips, his eyes never leave La Cour. Fischer's feeds La Cour the rest of the chocolate bar in the same way, tasting the remnants of melted chocolate and La Cour on his fingers after every block. When it is finished Fischer leans down and presses a gentle kiss to La Cour’s lips, he holds his face between his hands and presses their foreheads together.

“Come back to the hotel” Fischer whispers “I have more chocolate.”   
La Cour smiles and nods.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are beautiful flowers that grow in my dark dark heart. Kudos is the rain that waters them xxxx


End file.
